


Lace Shirt Distractions - Part Two

by soxgirl0545



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxgirl0545/pseuds/soxgirl0545
Summary: More work inspired by the lace shirt Harry wore in the Rolling Stone article.  AU established relationship with some light role play fun. Not beta'd





	Lace Shirt Distractions - Part Two

Louis wrung his hands together as he sat on the end of the bed. There was an element of ridiculousness in role play or whatever it is he suggested when he asked his boyfriend of 6 months to put on clothes that made him look like a Regency wet dream.

All thoughts or nervousness vanished and were replaced with a wavepool of desire swirling in his stomach when Harry opened the bathroom door. 

Louis was torn between not being able to pull his eyes away from the vision that was before him and wanting to look anywhere but at Harry for fear that he would come in his pants like a teenager. A pained groan filled the room as he murmured..." Christ.... Harry, how are you real?"

Harry tutted before he made is way across the room. The fabric of the shirt was delicate and couldn't hide the dark ink that painted his torso. The small trim of lace tickled his chin and ears with dark curls getting caught in it as he walked. It was untucked and the black skinny jeans he wore could pass as riding britches. He looked the part of a country lord just back from a long ride around the estate. With a lopsided smirk...one that Louis knew from experience meant some sassy comment was on its way... he broke the silence in the room, "Is that the language of a gentleman? I am shocked, Mr. Tomlinson."

A warm flush spread across Louis' cheeks and he felt a little shaky at the deep timbre to Harry's voice. They kept each other on their toes in and out of the bedroom.

Harry's knees bumped the side of the bed as he ran a finger along Louis' jaw angling his face upwards. He held his gaze while he slid his hand over and brushed his thumb along his bottom lip. Louis' lips have way and his tongue darted out to give a sly lick. Eyes crinkling at Harry's sharp intake of breathe.

"Definitely not a gentleman, I see." 

With a firm tug, Louis found himself standing staring up into Harry's eyes the warm green darkened with want. The same thumb that just a moment ago he had bathed with his tongue was now tracing over his hip lifting his shirt higher to gain purchase to the goosebumps ridden skin beneath.

Harry matched his breath to Louis, filling the room with synced up inhales and labored exhales. Both hands wormed their way under the worn shirt, fingers skating over Louis stomach and up his sides. The room felt hotter and they hadn't kissed yet. Louis blinked slowly as his t-shirt made its way over his head, eyes returning to Harry. He had a brief thought of a summer carnival and riding the Tilt a Whirl five times in a row and the wobbly feeling in his knees afterwards. Fifteen minutes ago, he and Harry were arguing about movies and now he stood in front of him half naked as he pretended to be some posh country lord. Harry is his own personal Tilt a Whirl.

Harry slid to his knees and ran his mouth over Louis' stomach ghosting his lips into the soft flesh. He pulled the gray joggers down his hips. Prepared for a comfortable night in front of the TV with some kissing and wandering hands Louis had forgone boxers.

"Most definitely not a gentleman." Harry intoned.  
Louis whimpered as Harry moved from his stomach to his thighs. Peppering them with the same treatment and running his nails up and down the his legs slightly tickling the backs of his knees as he went. 

He glanced down at Harry and let out a loud whine. Harry was beautiful always - it didn't matter the circumstance. He could be home on the couch with a stuffy nose from hay fever or dressed in a sheer shirt ready to head out for a night of dancing. He was it for Louis. This Harry kneeling before him, pupils wide, hair a tousled wreck, lips wet and puffy from running over his body. All while wearing that gorgeous white lace shirt, this Harry looked like some fantasy. Part of Louis wanted to take a picture and hang it in the hallway. Make every person who comes over stare at it and crow about he belongs to Harry and Harry belongs to him. The other side wants to keep this Harry all to himself and just wonder how he got so lucky.

Louis isn't able to think much longer as Harry flattens his tongue along the underside of his cock and trails it over the head gently sucking off the wetness that he can't control. Louis doesn't think he has ever been this hard or this wet before, the pre-cum accumulating again as soon as Harry's tongue continues its journey down the side of his cock.  
Harry takes pity after giving kitten licks to every inch of him and sinks down slowly, Louis has to pinch his thigh to distract himself from thrusting into the unbelievable feeling. Harry gives head like he does everything in life with a smile and enthusiasm. He trails a hand up Louis' stomach and traces over his nipple moaning when it pushes Louis over the edge and his hips rock forward. He lets Louis slide in and out enjoying the heaviness on his tongue. Harry could come just from sucking Louis off but he has other plans for tonight.  
He leaned back slowly and Louis almost topples forward as he tries to chase the pleasure. With a tap of the calf, Louis picked up his feet removing himself completely from his clothes. Harry eyes run up and down taking in the full view. "I wish you could see yourself, you look wanton. I am not going to stop until you are thoroughly debauched. " Louis closed eyes and feels his feet leave the ground. He squeaks in surprise as Harry tosses him onto the middle of the bed and follows him on the bed crawling his way over his body.  
For this first time this evening, their lips meet. Louis sighs in relief and tangles his hands in his hair. Harry takes advantage swirling his tongue inside beckoning Louis' to do the same. As Harry leans down giving himself more into the kiss, Louis is reminded that he is completely naked and Harry is not. The contrast does something to Louis, makes him feel like he is in Harry's control. He groans and tilts his head back. Harry takes it as the invitation it is and starts to kiss his way down his neck. Hitting all his favorite spots, treating them to gentle bites along the way.

Louis doesn't know where the lube came from, Harry must have had it in his pocket when he came out of the bathroom but he feels the teasing around his rim as Harry devoted some attention on his nipples. Harry knows how sensitive they are and they proved a worthy distraction as he maneuvered the lube open and coated his fingers. He gently slides one inside and Louis hums out his name urging him to continue his ministrations.  
Louis is lost in feeling. He can hear Harry talking to him words about how beautiful he is, how he can't wait to feel him but with three of his talented fingers stretching him and pressing down on his prostrate. He can only concentrate on so much and right now and fully comprehending Harry's words and responding verbally is too hard. He just rolls his hips and continues to whimper.

It is only when Harry removes his hand hat Louis is spurred into speaking. "Harry, please, please." Once again, Louis' body tries to give chase to the retreating pleasure. He opens his eyes to watch Harry open his jeans off and tear a condom open and pour a generous amount of lube. He doesn't think he has ever seen Harry move so quickly and he is extremely grateful.

The groans, whimpers and whines that Louis makes are only spurring Harry on but when he finally pushes in and the tightness and warmth invades every sense, it is Harry who lets the loudest moan of the night. He give Louis time, waiting for a signal that he can move. When Louis' hips start to shift in a sloppy figure 8, Harry takes his cue and pulls out and thrusts back in. It sets off a rhythm that causes the headboard to tap against the wall and sweat to pool on their bodies.

Louis doesn't know how long he will last. Harry thrusts hit his prostate with an accuracy that he should be quite proud of and given the smile when Louis' whimpers deepen, Harry is quite proud. He is still wearing the shirt and Louis grabs the fabric and yanks him down for a sloppy kiss. It is more wet lips sliding across each other and hot breath expelling on cheeks. Harry wraps a hand around his cock and with two tugs, Louis comes all over their chests, warm streaks on his bare stomach and splatters on the shirt that started it all. Harry follows with a guttural moan that sounds like Lou and a determined thrust. His body stills and empties inside the condom. Louis holds on tightly to his hips feeling overwhelmed at being the center of Harry's pleasure. While pulling out, Harry returns his lips to Louis' neck. As he pulls away, he sits up to remove the condom tying it off and throwing it in the waste basket. 

Louis opens his eyes to find Harry smiling. With a wink, he settles next to Louis, "Thoroughly debauched is a good look on you."


End file.
